Our Little Human
by stacieblue45
Summary: Yami is abducted by two incredibly hot and sexy vampires. Seeing his history with them you could understand why he is trying to get away from them. And on top of that Yami and his friends are hiding a grave secret that no-one can know. Can Yami ever willingly trust them enough to share his secret? Find out in Our Little Human!
1. Abducted

**Hey guys, I've been wanting to do a story like for a while and I just now got the courage to do so. This story was inspired by 'Innocence Caught in the middle' by Lillyflower666. I don't own yugioh.**

Chapter 1

Yami slowly limped home from yet another beating. Yami and his friends were harassed and bullied because they kept to themselves and because they were friends with or dating supernatural beings.

The reason they shied away from others because they beared a secret that no-one but their friends and family knew. A secret so grave that if anyone found out it could change their lives forever. This secret was one of the many reasons Yami had the strength to walk home everyday after a beating. As Yami continued on home he all of sudden heard a mysterious voice.The voice was deep and yet incredibly soothing.

"What a beautiful specimen?!" it said as the shadows revealed a taller, hotter, pale version of himself.The man had beautiful amethyst eyes and a voice that could make women drop at the sound of it. Yami couldn't help but stare up at the young man. As he stared in awe he soon felt the wind blow up across his back as another mysterious man appeared behind him.

"More like absolutely adorable."he said. This one had tan skin and was similar to the other except he had violet red eyes.

"Isn't it a little late for such a cutie to be out?" said the amethyst eyed man.

" Oh no, it's the perfect time for him to be out."answered the violet red eyed man.After a while Yami couldn't help but notice that they were talking as if he wasn't there. So he decided to continue on home only to be stopped by them blocking his way.

"It'd be such a shame not to take him tonight." said the amethyst man. After hearing that Yami began to suspect that they were planning to kidnap him.

"Well we have waited 3 weeks." replied the violet red man. Yup that was definitely their plan.

"You guys are sexy and all but I should be getting home. My Aunt will kill me if I miss dinner. And my grandpa is probably about to have a heart attack."Yami said trying to get out of there as fast as he could.

"Oh and that voice!"

"Like an angel!"

"That settles it."

Yami eyes filled with fear as his body went limp and he slowly fell a sleep. The amethyst man caught him as he fell and carried him as they flew home.

"I hope his blood taste as good as he looks."

 **That was fun! I hope you guys like it. read and review.**


	2. Vampires! Not Again

**Hey Guys. First off yugioh lover Guest: thank you that means** **lot.**

Chapter 2

Yami slowly opened his eyes seeing a beautiful figure over him smiling. "He's awake" the figure said. Yami's vision cleared and he soon saw that the figure was pale with amethyst eyes. "Good it's about time."said another figure with red violet eyes. He had tan skin and a deep voice. Both figures looked like a hotter and sexier version of him.

Yami looked around and saw that he was now wearing a night shirt and a pair of pants. The clothes fit him a little big but they were comfy. He also noticed a collar around his neck. Not paying attention to the others in the room he removed the collar and felt his neck. Bite marks. _Vampires! Not Again._ he thought worriedly. _It's okay Yami just play this cool._

"So what's your name cutie?"the red violet asked. "Tell me yours first."Yami retorted. He wasn't dumb enough to give them his name. If he did they would have control over him. "Fine I'm Atem Farao."said the red. "And I'm Yugi Muto." said the pale one. Good now he could stop referring to them by their eyes and skin tones.

"So what's your name?"Atem asked again. "You already know it."Yami seeming said cute and innocent.

"We do?" asked Yugi asked in disbelief.

"Yup,Cutie."Yami answered lying through his teeth."Oh Really?" Atem asked obviously not believing him "Yup see my parents must have been shallow back then to name me after my looks."He said giggling.

"In that case come here cutie"Atem said in a hypnotic voice waving his finger. "Huh?" "Yea I don't think that's your name." "Yes it is. What else could it be?"Yami said trying to convince.

Atem smirked looking at Yugi as if they had a plan. "Atem"Yugi said as if it was a code word. Atem nodded as he activated his mind control powers searching for his name.

Yami wasn't worried about his name it was his secret that he was worried about."A B C D E F G H I"he began to sing repeating that same line in his head and outloud.

"Ok I think you broke him"Yugi said staring at Yami like he grew a third head.

"No he's just really smart."

" Oh really then explain why he hasn't stopped singing?"

"I think it's because he doesn't realize I left his mind."

"Then tell him that song is getting on my nerves."

"Cutie you can stop now"

"Huh? That means I won the game of mind search"Yami said smiling. Yugi fell over with laughter at Yami's name for Atem's little trick that always worked well except for now.

"Yes you won cutie."Atem said clearly irritated.

"Yay!"he exclaimed examining the room find a door and getting up. He opened it to see it was a bathroom before going in to hide.

"Great now he's scared."Yami heard from outside the door.

"Well it's not my fault."

"I didn't say it was"

"Don't test me I'm already mad"

"You wouldn't dare "

"No but I might him"

"That would just make matters worse"

"Then what do you suggest "

"We wait. "

"Just great."

Yami thought to himself he had to get out of there. He needed to come up with a plan something he was terrible at. Planning was his best friend seto's specialty.


End file.
